Ganryu
| affiliation = Spade Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Unknown }} Ganryu is a member of the Spade Pirates and a member of the Longarm Tribe. Appearance Ganryu is a tall, stocky man with a wide abdomen and a thick neck. As a member of the Longarm Tribe, he has double joints in his arms. Ganryu's hair is braided on the top and is put up in two large ponytails on the sides of his head. He wears a dark-colored shirt with a deep cut neckline, a neckerchief, a dark-colored coat with the sleeves rolled up past his first elbow, a pair of striped pants, and striped boots that come to the top of his ankle. Personality Ganryu cares greatly about his captain, Portgas D. Ace, since he was willing to defend him from Edward Newgate. Ganryu can also be somewhat disrespectful, laughing at Deuce's adventure diary despite the fact that it is his main aspiration of their travels. Relationships Portgas D. Ace Like the rest of the Spade Pirates, Ganryu cares greatly for his captain, defending him from a Yonko. However, Ganryu was not seen during the Battle of Marineford. Masked Deuce Most of the Spade Pirates' crew members (excluding Skull, Mihar, and Kotatsu) read and laughed at Deuce's poor writing in his adventure diary. Because of this, their names were excluded from the diary. Abilities and Powers Ganryu's abilities are unknown, but he and his crew were easily defeated by Newgate. Weapons Ganryu fights with a short sword and a shield. It is unknown how proficient he is with using them. History Making their Mark Ganryu joined the Spade Pirates and traveled with Ace as he made a name for himself. He helped fight off a group of bounty hunters, and, when Isuka infiltrated the crew's ship, he surrounded the Marine Ensign alongside his crewmates. However, she easily fended them off. After the confrontation, the crew reached Sabaody Archipelago. While they waited for their ship to be coated, Ganryu and his crewmates explored the island and secretly read Deuce's adventure diary. They laughed at his poor writing skills, leading Deuce to exclude their names from the diary. At one point, the Spade Pirates were shipwrecked in Wano Country. The people from Amigasa Village were starving to death, so they tied the entire crew and stole all their food. The crew watched the villagers finish their meal and then broke out. Instead of attacking, Ace asked the villagers where he could get them dessert. They stayed in Amigasa Village for a few weeks and became good friends with Tama. Encountering Whitebeard After Ace and Jinbe tied, Ganryu and the other Spade Pirates defended their captain against Edward Newgate and were easily defeated. They were then taken into the Whitebeard Pirates like their captain. Ganryu has not been seen since his joining. Major Battles *Spade Pirates vs. Bounty hunters *Spade Pirates vs. Isuka *Spade Pirates vs. Edward Newgate References Site Navigation ca:Ganryu es:Ganryuu fr:Ganryu it:Ganryu Category:Longarms Category:Male Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Spade Pirates Category:Swordsmen